The eternal dream i see
by Ciel Phantomhive93
Summary: Grimmjow finds himself infatuated with a human, and despite knowing the consequences, he decides to indulge himself... if only for a little while.


**The eternal dream I see**

**Grimmjow X Orihime**

* * *

_There is nothing but darkness…_

_As time flows it seems to stand still._

_Happiness is not neccessariously sweet._

_It ceases when pain and sorrow become a carved seal._

_This isn't the end of me…rather the darkness heightens my being…_

One night in a manor a fire was started in the manor of the Inoue's. It was a dark and stormy night and the wind was howling outside.

"Mother! Father!" cried Orihime as she stared at the burnt corpses of her parents, "Everyone is….This can't be real!"

The window burst open suddenly. Orihime thought it was the wind and covered her eyes. Orihime out of fright opens her eyes and sees a man with light-blue spiky hair and skull like jawbone mask on the side of his face sittting on the window sill.

"Who…who are you?"

"Oh? So you can see me?" He reaches out his hand towards her. "Interesting…."

Orihime blacks out and wakes up to find herself in a bed in a strange looking room. It looked like a prison cell. Where am I she thought to herself.

"Nnn.. ouch my head hurts"

"So you finally felt like waking up"

Orihime got up quickly and turns to find the person she saw last night sitting at the end of the bed. She glares at the strange man.

"You've got good eyes. Heightened with sorrow….the colour of despair" He smirks.

"What are you planning to do with me?" He moves closer to her and caresses her face. Orihime jerks back and slaps his hand.

_I have nothing to do with humans._

"You cannot hurt me" he says as he glares at her.

_Even though I can easily take her life_

" You cannot escape from here either"

He gets up off the bed and walks to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Just rest here for now"

_It is not worth it, taking such a weak woman's life_

"At any rate…if you try to wound me I will kill you…I don't care either way." He then opens the door and slams it behind him.

_There is no end for me; I merely drift through time… maybe I was just a little bit bored_

He then returns the next day and brings her food. She walks over to him and grips her own hand.

"What in the world are you? You aren't human; am I right?"

"Yeah, long ago, I used to be human like yourself. You've see my mask I wear... I am an arrancar; I am a hollow which has removed my mask and has gained shinigami-like powers. I am part of a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. We are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans."

He goes to sit down on her bed. He touches his hollow mask and looks at her in the eyes. "This is proof dyed in darkness."

_If I play with her heart a little… won't this boredom be diverted, as well?_

_Someday the pain in her eyes will disappear, and we'll share pleasure._

_Before I knew it, life went by. We buried the lonlieness we shared and changed… The resentment towards each other, turned into gentleness…things differ from one another, and feelings continued to change. _

"Orihime… if you are tired, just go to bed" said Grimmjow as Orihime was half-asleep resting on his shoulder on the couch.

"Uh-huh" she rubs her eyes and yawns.

"You do not sleep?" she asks.

"My body no longer requires such thing"

"I see….well good night" as she gently kisses his cheek and gets up and walks to her bed.

_It is as I thought. Aren't I different from humans in this respect…? I should have abandoned her long ago._

_It is useless to have her by my side._

_It'd be better to let her go… but even knowing this… why don't I just do it?_

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" Orihime asks.

"Silence! You being with me…!"

"What about it? If I'm such a bother wouldn't t be better to let me go? Weren't you the one…. who chose to let me live?"

Grimmjow turns away.

"Why..?"

Grimmjow remains silent and leaves the room.

_How long will I struggle with those words?_

_I was such a coward…._

Grimmjow returns to Orihime's room the next day to find her sitting on her bed staring out of the prison window.

"Soo…do you…think you've accomplished your goal? All along you were planning on killing me at some point; Isn't that right? I… for you…Until I loved you….until I needed you…..If you were planning to wait for that to happen…your wish has already come true…" Orihime looks over at Grimmjow; the moonlight reflecting her tears making them shine.

Grimmjow looks at her in shock for at the moment her sad face was the most beautiful yet saddest thing Grimmjow has ever seen. He grabs her arm and embraces her. He tightly pulls her closer.

"Orihime! Don't cry…please smile for me…I am a horrible person…I know that…You deserve better than me…but I can't control myself around you." He strokes her long hair. Orihime looks up at him and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer and gently kisses him.

"Are you afraid..? However it's already too late because I can't let you go, Orihime."

" Grimmjow, stay with me a little longer."

_I loved her with this heart, which is full with darkness_

_I defiled this innocent girl's existence_

_Even though I know I will destroy her_

_And yet… I did not let her go_

_Even though I know I will let her die_

_Nonetheless, I don't want to release her_

_I want to hear this girl's sweet words_

_And so… darkness arrived once more… merely pondering over the dream which lasted but one night…fleeting…..If it shall fall our sweet dream… as the darkness those eyes reflected I, too shall fall deeply again…._


End file.
